multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doomsday War
The Doomsday War derives its namesake from the Jogorian prophecies in the Star Book. It is the largest war in scale to ever occur in the Viperius Galaxy and has claimed the lives of billions as the Hydran Virus infects many worlds. It is now becoming a war of containment for Jogorian and allied forces. Hydran Arrival The Hydran Virus arrived in the Viperius in 150,036 MYC (4.000(.021) AM) on the planet of Rahavi. From there it infected nearly the entire population and caused the near extinction of the Rahavian species. However, the United Federation of Jogorian Planets stepped in just in time and evacuated the remaining Rahavians. After all forces were off the planet, they United Federal Navy nuked the planet. Even with the destruction of the planet, some of the virus managed to escape the planet on the retreating Prothian fleet as well as launching on an asteroid prior to the destruction of Rahavi. From there, the virus infected 3 other planets. Two were Prothian worlds, Halash and Req'ua. The other was the Jogorian world of Lemarr. Within months, these planets had fallen and became strongholds that the Hydrans used to launch new viral attacks at nearby inhabbited planets, further expanding into the galaxy. War of Containment As casualties began to mount up in the Jogorian Civil War and the United Federal Military spread thin, the Federation cried out for help to some of it's strongest allies. The Chyztrek answered this call and began sending fleets and armies to assist Jogorian forces in controlling the Hydran viral outbreak. Even with the added support of the Chyztrek and the sudden joining of the Prothians, many more worlds fell to the virus and entire sapient species began to go extinct. A turning point came at The Battle for Exploria when the UFM successfully held it's ground and cleared the entire planet of the virus. This was the first victory for the allied forces since the outbreak of the virus nearly three years prior. With nearly 45 worlds lost to the Hydrans in just one year, the victory at Exploria proved that the Hydran Virus was not invincible as once thought, but could be beaten through conventional means. However, the Hydran Collective Mind yet again adapted to the situation and deployed a new space fleet that was now terrorizing lunar colonies, space stations and other orbital bodies. The new fleet also opened up the battle in space turning the situation bleak for allied forces as they were not prepared for Hydran vessels of such power and size. As the war raged on for the next few months, allied forces began to lose ground as another 30 planets were lost. More and more soldiers were killed or turned into the Hydrans themselves. The war was now becoming a war of containment instead of a war to win. Daa Reinforcements Upon noticing the lack of Jogorian reinforcements to the forefront of the Second Titanic War, the Daa Emperor send a formal message to the Jogorian federation after sending Inquiry Drones in a request for sending backup ships to the Jogorian home territory. This was quickly accepted, and the Emperor sent a fleet of five million Daa ships led by the Dread Admiral Tuurii Maratuu. The Daa fleet has recently arrived and is beginning the reclaiming of several Jogorian worlds. This has already resulted in one major battle, the Battle over Nirann. The Three Theaters of War As the war continued to spread throughout the galaxy, allied forces began to thin as more and more fronts opened up. To counter this, each of the three major allied factions, the Jogorians, Chyztrek and the Emergency Viperius Coalition, had a theater of war they were assigned to cover. However, each faction is still the primary defender of their own territory. The first theater of war is the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Very little of the galactic population resides here, so it was left to the EVC since they have the smallest military. Some more well known and bloody battles to occur in this region were The Battle of Bla'a, The Defense of Timara, The Fall of Timara and The Liberation of Timara. The next theater of war is at the center of the galaxy, known as the Centro theater. This theater contains the highest population density of all the theaters. Both the Jogorian and the Chyztrek military cover this theater and it contains the bloodiest battles of the war to date (this may change due to the speed of which the virus is travelling to the core regions of each race). Some of these battles are The Fall of Centro, The Battle of Utopia and Operation Justice. The final theater of war is known as the 'Alesh Defense Line, it is here that the Jogorians and Chyztrek have drawn a line in the sand and have dared the Hydrans to cross it. This is the largest theater in terms of area covered and is also the bloodiest theater overall with trillions of lives lost. The Battle of Lore, The Battle Over Retrai and The Defense of Columbia are major battles of this theater. The War Hits Home As the war spread outwards from the Galactic Core, it was estimated that seven minor, "minor" meaning class VIII and below, races had been completely wiped out. Even the somewhat large Prothian Empire had been reduced greatly. Towards the end of 4.000(.023) AM, the first Jogorian Core World was hit and nearly 23 billion were killed within just a few weeks. Fearing that Jogoria itself would be hit soon, the UFN sent a huge force of nearly 50 million ships to quarantine the outbreak into the Core Sector. Even with the arrival of the huge UFN fleet, the Hydrans managed to infect a very small population on the moon of Columbia. Columbia is the only moon of Jogoria and is home to nearly 120 million Jogorians. This led to the most desperate battle of the 'Alesh Defense Line theater as panic broke out across all of the Federation's space, leading to mass riots on thousands of planets. Even though the virus was successfully cleared from Columbia within a few months, millions lost their lives just 320,000 miles from Jogoria. Category:Wars